


Too Much to Take

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Phil ties Dan up, edges him, and then overstimulates him. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 11





	Too Much to Take

Dan knew what was going to happen to him as soon as Phil strapped him to the bed. But he was dumb enough to think that Phil was only going to tease him for a little bit. Oh how dumb he was.

"Phil please!" he cried as he was pulled back from orgasm for the seventh time, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh no baby, I'm not even close to done with you yet." Phil got off the bed where he had been sucking Dan off, unhooking the handcuffs that chained Dan to the headboard. "On your knees," he commanded and Dan complied, think that Phil was finally going to give him what he wanted.

Phil relocked the handcuffs before moving behind Dan, taking time to admire his boyfriend. "You're so sexy baby," he trailed his hand across Dan's ass before slapping it hard, leaving a red handprint on the pale skin. Phil kissed the mark, gently rubbing it. "Baby how about I rim you?"

"No please Phil-"

"Oh baby why are you arguing with me? You're not in any position to fight me." Phil spread Dan's cheeks, licking a strip all the way up, "And you wouldn't even if you could."

Phil was right. Dan buried his face in the pillow, moaning loudly with tears still streaming down his cheeks as Phil expertly manipulated his tongue.

Phil entered two fingers, finding that sweet spot instantly, making Dan practically scream. He ran his fingers over that spot with every movement until Dan was hard, then stopped all contact.

Phil sat back, "I bet if I just touched you right now you would cum." He trailed his fingers across Dan's thighs.

"Please Phil. Please touch me," Dan whined, painfully hard and needing release.

"I will." Phil moved closer, "And if you cum I'm going to keep making you until you can't anymore." Dan whimpered as Phil wrapped his hand around his length, know that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "I'll give you 15 seconds and if you can last it we can stop." Phil's hand moved slowly up, his thumb rubbing Dan's slit, eliciting another moan.

"Phi-il," Dan moaned as Phil began moving his hand fast, roughly brushing his slit every time. Dan held back as long as he could, but he came as Phil said "five".

"Oh no," Phil said, smirking, "I guess you didn't make it." He kissed Dan's shoulder, "You take a little break baby, I'm gonna go get something. Be ready when I get back."

Dan collapsed on the bed, panting hard. He barely had two minutes to come down from his high before Phil returned, their box of sex toys in hand. Phil flipped him over to lay on his back before pulling out a blindfold and the noise-cancelling headphones. He gently put them on Dan, mumbling how pretty he was and how much he loved him. He hooked the headphones up to his phone, playing the tracks of white noise that he had especially for this.

Phil lubed up a prostate massager, slowly entering it and setting the device to its lowest setting before grabbing a vibrator, running it along Dan's length. Dan whimpered and moaned, pulling against his cuffs, bucking his hips up.

"You're doing good baby." Phil turned up the prostate massager, "So good baby."

Dan was hard again, whimpering and whining at the overstimulation, bucking his hips and pulling at the cuffs that held him down. Phil took Dan's length into his mouth, swirling his tongue the way he knew Dan liked. Dan screamed Phil's name as he came again, panting hard and sweating, his hair curly and sticking to his forehead.

Phil tossed the vibrator aside, removing the blindfold and headphones. He gently kissed Dan, "You're doing a great job baby."

"Are we done?"

"Almost baby. Can you cum one more time for me?"

Phil kicked off his boxers and jeans, lubing up his fingers before stretching Dan, leaving the prostate massager in. Dan gasped as Phil entered with the massager, his length pressing it harder against his prostate. The pleasure was painful as Phil began thrusting slowly, each movement pressing that sensitive bundle of nerves and making Dan moan.

Watching Dan beneath him, sweating and moaning as he pulled against the cuffs, quickly got to Phil and he came within minutes, gripping Dan's hips hard and riding out his orgasm. He pulled out quickly, removing the massager and the handcuffs. He gently rubbed Dan's wrists and ankles which were red from pulling against the metal cuffs, kissing the tender skin.

"I love you so much baby. You did so good." Phil kissed Dan's forehead, grabbing the towel that he had set aside to clean up. He gently cleaned Dan up, telling him how much he loved him and how beautiful he was and how proud he was of him.

"I love you too," Dan's eyes were beginning to drift closed, and Phil cuddled up next to him.


End file.
